Why me?
by Kri1
Summary: This is an A/U fic with made-up character w/ the names of Lindsey & Jen. Lindsey has a major crush on an anime character of her favorite show DBZ. What will happen if the anime show turns to life? What will happen to Lindsey and Jen? (WARNING! Unpredictab
1. Pranks

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer for all my charpeters! I DO NOT OWN DBZ! I OWN JEN & LINDSEY BUT NOT DBZ! Okay? Don't sue me because all you'll get is an empty catsup bottle. *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this story is an A/U fic. It has a made-up characters by the names of Lindsey and Jen. Lindsey has a major crush on an anime character of her favorite show DBZ. What will happen if the anime show turns to life? What will happen to Lindsey and Jen? (WARNING! Unpredictable story!)  
  
  
  
Pranks  
  
*On Earth*  
  
"Wow I can't beleive he actually had to suffer that much!" Lindsey said through tears. "I mean, I knew that everybody except him and his mom died in the future died and all, but I didn't know it would be THAT painful," she sniffed.  
  
What she was talking about was the movie that her and her best friend Jen had just finished watching called "The History of Trunks." Lindsey started crying as soon as she saw how shocked and sad Trunks was when he found Gohan dead.  
  
"Well, at least he got the medicine to Goku." chimmed in Jen. She knew how much her friend liked Trunks but she never thought it would get this bad. "So he actually got to-"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"No......"  
  
"Okay, I thought I heard someone in the house."(A/N: Did I mention that it's 3:00 in the morning and they're having a sleep-over while their parents aren't home? NO! NO YURI YOU HENTAI PERVERTED PEOPLE! Back to the story)  
  
*CREAK!*  
  
Both the girls looked at each other and screamed bloody murdur. They ducked under their sleeping bags and squeezed their eyes shut tightly. Neither knew what made that sound but they didn't care. All they cared for at the moment was their lives. (A/N: If I was alone in my house except for my best friend, hell I'd be scared if I heard a big creak in the floor as if someone was walking towards me. Okay, no more interuptions! I PROMISE!)  
  
They stayed like that for ten minutes until Jen took a deep breath and decided there wasn't anything to be afraid of. She popped her head out of her sleeping bag to find a boy, a teenager to be exact, with purple hair standing next to her sleeping bag looking down on her like 'what's wrong?'  
  
"AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!!!! LINDSEY! LOOK!!!!!! IT'S... IT'S YOUR... TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Lindsey said as she popped her head out of the bundle of blankets.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You actually couldn't see it was a disguise?! I can't beleive you fell for something like that!" laughed the now black haired boy. He threw his purple wig on the floor and called out, "Mom told me that you guys were here, so I used my key to get in. That's when I put on this wig and-"  
  
"AND YOU TRICKED US! YOU DIRTY LITTLE BAKA! OMAE O KOROSU!" screamed Jen. She couldn't believe her brother had the indecency to turn their fun into a nightmare that turned out to actually be a joke! "I swear to god, when mom gets home you are SO gonna die!"  
  
"Okay, just be sure you don't come to my funeral, we wouldn't want more people die of your smell." he laughed at his own joke and went downstairs to his room.  
  
"Yah, yah laugh all you want. Go ahead! Ruin our fun and then stalk down to your cave like the caveman you are! Just so you can lock yourself up in that room of your and talk to your girlfriend. I'm surprised you even have a girlfriend with how mean you are! Dwight? DWIGHT?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" she realized that she was yelling at nothing so she decided to go to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** 


	2. A Wish to the Dragon

(A/N: Warning: still un-predictable story)  
  
  
  
A wish to the dragon *Another dimension*  
  
"Alright Gohan, this is the 5-star ball which means we only have one more to go and that's the 3-star ball," replied Bulma happily. She and Gohan had set out on search of the dragonballs so that they could wish for Future Trunks to be brought back to life. She wanted him to have some fun in life and not have to worry about the androids and since they were good now, and Cell was gone, she decided that he deserved more from life than worrying and moping about everyone he's lost. Not that he showed it of course, but she knew he was deeply saddened by the loss of everyone in the future. So, here she was now just a couple miles away from the 3-star ball.  
  
"I can almost see him when he's brought back to life. He'll be very happy to be alive again, I'm sure of it," she continued, "And then your mom won't have to worry about looking after Trunks for me. I felt so bad leaving her there with him and asking her to look after him, but this was something I had to do."  
  
They flew the rest of the way in silence.  
  
"The radar shows the ball should be not that far off, why don't we try looking around?" she said.  
  
"Okay." replied Gohan. He was excited that he would see Trunks to say the least. He could only hope that his friend was just as excited to see him as he was to see Trunks. Just then he heard Bulma shreik for joy. "Awesome! I found it! Yippy! Gohan, over here!"  
  
*Meanwhile on Earth*  
  
Jen and Lindsey had just woken up and decided to go brush their teeth. They recalled on last night and how Dwight (Jen's brother) had been so immature to play a prank like that. "I can't believe he would do something like that. Normally he would just walk in, eat something-" "More or less everything," Lindsey cut her off. "Yeah, I know, but still, I wonder what made him do that. Wait, I know, it's because he's Dwight." they both giggled as the counted to three and spit into the sink at the same time. (A/N: they WERE brushing their teeth.)  
  
"So. What do you want to do now?" asked Lindsey, "we could go to my house and go online since your internet isn't working."  
  
"Yah, I guess so, hold on let me go ask my mom. (A/N: Jen's parents came home in the morning. They work night-shift.) So they went downstairs to ask their infamous question: Can I go to so-and-so's house?  
  
"Can I go to Lindsey's house?" asked Jen. She knew that her ma probably would say no since they just had a sleep-over but hey, it wouldn't hurt to ask.  
  
"You already know the answer to that, Jen. So why do you ask?"  
  
"Because...... it doesn't hurt to ask..........."  
  
The room fell into an awkward silence  
  
"Alright, but be back at 5:30."  
  
"Really?! Thanks mom you're the greatest!" Jen said.  
  
They got Lindsey's stuff together and headed out towards her house.  
  
*Back in the other dimension*  
  
The sky had become very, very dark and there was lightning everywhere. Then Shenlong appeared. "Hurry, make your wish. I want to get back to my poker game with Porunga." he said in a booming voice. "What do you wish for?"  
  
"I wish for Trunks to come to life on Earth!" yelled Bulma so the huge dragon could hear.  
  
Nothing came. But then out of the corner of her eye, Bulma saw a chunk of lavender hair.  
  
"Your wish has been granted," he replied. All the balls turned to stone, shot up into the sky, and took off in different directions.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** 


	3. Hello's and Goodbye's

(A/N: Jugtubgroggel... my brain isn't working properly from this chapter... LONGEST CHAPTER YET! YAY! Oh, and this story is A/U... Trunks doesn't know Goku died because he sacrificed his life... he thinks he's still alive!)  
  
  
  
Hello's and Goodbye's *Another dimension*  
  
"Oh my goodness! I can't beleive it's really you!" Bulma exclaimed. She was very happy that the wish worked.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's nice to see you too. I'm glad you guys brought me back." Trunks replied. "Hey where is everyone else?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Everyone else except me and Gohan are at the Roshi's house waiting to see you again..." her voice trailed off, "...except one person. Goku's dead," she said mad and angry at the same time. She didn't see why he had to go and give his life like that, even if Cell would have aelf-destructed.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD? HE CAN'T BE DEAD! He was prepared... I gave him medicine.." now it was his voice's turn to trail off. ~Why did he die? That antidote should have helped him!~ he thought.  
  
"I know Trunks, that medicine worked, it really did, but Cell was going to blow himself up & take the world with him, since he was going to die anyway. So Goku, being the noble man he is, decided to teleport Cell to another planet, so he wouldn't kill the people on Earth." she had started to cry since she began this explanation. She never wanted to relieve the moment of hearing what happened to Goku ever again.  
  
"ARRRGH! STUPID CELL!!!!" he shouted so loud it made the ground shake and even Gohan looked startled. He quickly powered down and looked around sheepishly. Bulma was on the ground about 20 yards away from she was originally standing. Trunks noticed this and flew by her to help her up. "I'm sorry... 'mom' I just got so mad and forgot that you were right next to me." he said.  
  
"That's alright Trunks," Bulma tried to laugh. "I know exactly how you feel and I wish just as much as you that I could have killed that monster, but then again I wouldn't be able to stand it if that demon ever came back," she shuddered at the thought.  
  
"So," said Gohan who had been trying to think of something to say to his friend, "do you guys want to go to kame house now and meet everyone?"  
  
"Actually, as much as I would like to see everyone, I was hoping we could skip that until later, see I asked King Yemma a favor, and to get that favor, I have to heal as many people as I can find," he said. "So I was hoping I could meet you all at Capsule Corp. in about... a year?"  
  
"What?! I work my butt of to get you back alive and THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? You saying 'uhh, sorry but I can't see anyone until a year.' WELL YOU LISTEN HERE BUCKO, I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I DEMAND YOU AT LEAST SAY "HI" TO EVERYONE!!" she couldn't believe that Trunks was doing this, after all she had done, he wanted to go out and do some task for King Yemma to get something out of it for his own selfish reasons?! ~Wow, I feel sorry for myself in the future. I wouldn't be able to put able with such apprehendable behavior!~ she thought.  
  
"No! I want to say hi to everyone but this is something I have to do!" he was hoping his 'mom' would understand this, that she wouldn't throw a fit about it, but just as he expected, she had, and had almost blown out his eardrums in the process! "I'll see you guys in a year!" he said as he blasted off and went to heal as many people as he could find.  
  
He did his part of the deal, now he could only wait for King Yemma to do his part. He recalled what he had proposed to King Yemma only a week ago.  
  
***************************************Flashback**************************** *******  
  
"King Yemma, I have something to ask you," Trunks said as he crossed his fingers hoping his plan would work. He whispered the favor into King Yemma's ear and saw his face brighten.  
  
"Ahh, I might just be able to do that, but then, what would you do for me in return?"  
  
"I don't know... what would you want?"  
  
"When Bulma finds all the dragonballs and wishes you back, find as many people you can and heal them so they won't die." he said.  
  
"Okay, it's a done deal."  
  
*************************************End of Flashback********************************  
  
Trunks awoke from his daze to find a black-hole looking abject appear out of nowhere. He smiled as he thought of how King Yemma always kept his promises: he had managed to contact someone who could make a rip in the dimensions, giving a portal to a new world.  
  
Trunks sighed happily as he stepped into the portal. A voice came out of no where in particular, "You will be sent to IEP address: 12060-48897-53214- 74032-15693." (A/N: Don't ask me. I headr my dad talking about IEP addresses and decided to make one up even though I don't know anything about them. I know, pathetic, ne?)  
  
*On Earth in normal dimension*  
  
Lindsey and Jen had just saved a pictue of an animated Trunks in a black hole-looking thing and opened up the file to admire it. All of a sudden, a bright light surrouned the room and when it went back to normal, they caught sight of a purple haired teenager in the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** 


End file.
